Fear
by Darkness Falling 13
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Voldemort and Bellatrix thought before their deaths? this is my take on their deaths and emotions as they met their end in Harry Potter and Molly Weasley
1. Tom

Voldemort's Regret

**this idea just sort of popped into my head, if people like it I'll consider making a two-shot maybe with Bellatrix.**

Never once had I felt emotion, never once had I wanted to. Emotion was a weakness, to love and to care were mans greatest flaws. At a young age I had sworn to myself I would never be weak, and giving up my emotions was a essential way to becoming great. Now standing face to face with a mere boy I felt emotion, A pang in my heart that travelled through my body, a feeling that was so unusual struck me, fear. For the first time in years I felt fear. I felt emotion, and this one emotion was enough to send shockwaves through my body, and other emotions came flooding back to me, remorse, pain and jealousy.

I had killed countless people, from helpless muggles to powerful witches and wizards. I had killed them without a shred of emotion without a glimmer of regret. I had looked straight into their eyes and saw fear and pain and I had felt nothing. I had torn my soul into seven pieces, destroying what very little amount of goodness was in me. I was beyond repair,

Harry's spells hit me, he was succeeding, he would win, the elder wand struggled against my grip almost as if trying to fly over to Harry. But my grip was strong, I would not let go. I could not let go. I shouldn't be losing to him, to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I should not feel envious of a little talentless orphan, but I was, he had everything I had never had, he had friends. I couldn't help but look at Harry and see what I could have became. It was amazing how I had never noticed just how similar our upbringings were, both orphans, Hogwarts was our home, we both felt an inner struggle between good and evil, but we took different paths from then on, Harry was good I was evil. How is it in stories the good guy always wins? Why is it that the bad guy never comes out on top? I was officially puzzled. I lord Voldemort the greatest dark wizard in history am about to be killed by a mere boy.

Was I not already dead? I was dead inside, I had split my soul into seven pieces, I had murdered and I enjoyed it, of course I was dead, because I certainly wasn't living. My heart thumped against my chest, it had never beaten like this, never as fast. My horcruxes were all gone now, it was just me and Harry, may he best man win. I certainly wasn't the best man at the moment.

For the first time in my life I felt it, that feeling I had been ignoring for years, that flicker of doubt in my mind that told me I was going about things the wrong way. Regret. Had I the most cold-hearted wizard of all time come to regret taking the lives of so many people? Their eye's popped into my head and my heart heaved with remorse, why? Why am I like this?

I had once been a bright young wizard with a future, a highly talented man going places. But now here I was my one achievement was murdering a whole bunch of people big and small. I had never felt love I had never felt compassion. I had never been loved either. The wand slid out of my hand as I almost willingly let it go, I didn't want to go on.

Harry's curse hit me and I fell to the ground, I was dead, and I deserved it, my heart once more thudded against my chest for the last time, i breathed a sigh and I looked at him, the boy who lived had just destroyed the greatest dark wizard of all time. I guess now I was the man who died.

I was amidst the battle ground, I was there but I had no body, I could hear but I could not see. They celebrated my death, with cheers and laughter. Singing ran through my ears, silly songs, funny songs all of them involving my death. If I had been able to I would have cried, I had ruined my life, I had ruined countless others. I had destroyed everything that had been given to me and I had enjoyed it. their voices dulled to a mere whisper, I was going. Fear spread through me once more, eating at what was left of my practically non-existent soul, the fear soon left and was replaced by a horrible nothingness.


	2. Bellatrix

Bellatrix's Regret

Bellatrix Lestrange stood duelling with the little old housewife Molly Weasley. She underestimated her enemy greatly; Molly hit back curses just as well as Bellatrix sent them. Bellatrix blamed her new wand; she preferred her old one that the rotten old mudblood Hermione Granger took from her. It causes her to feel sick at the very whisper of her name. She hit Molly with a well shot curse and Molly stumbled backward, thinking that she had almost one the duel, Bellatrix did not expect Molly to recover so quickly. Her anger was fuelled by the loss of a child and anger Bellatrix knew not off.

Bellatrix looked back on her life amidst the duel, all the things she hadn't done, all the years she spent alone in Azkaban, for a man who would never love her because he was void of all emotion, why had Bellatrix wasted her love, her utter devotion she had handed him her heart, she had spent years rotting for him. For a second she regretted it, but her mind slipped back into it's crazy way of thinking. He was the most powerful wizard of all time; he deserved to be served by a faithful servant like herself.

Bellatrix thought of all the people she had killed. Her heart to like his void of any sort of regret started to pang with remorse, she imagined Rodolphus crazed beyond recognition, and she felt herself feel for the likes of Neville Longbottom. She killed this emotion instantly, this sort of thinking was not permitted, she was a sadist like the Dark lord, and she would not feel any sort of remorse or regret.

Bellatrix stared into the eyes of her duelling partner, the courageous Molly was surprising her, still not up to Bellatrix's standards of course not, but she fought with the noblest of causes at her heart. Love. This was something Bellatrix did not expect to be so strong, so overpowering but a woman who had just lost her son was mighty foe indeed and a rival for Bellatrix Molly was. She thrusted her wand with a flick of her hand and hit Bellatrix straight in the heart, Bellatrix was losing. In a desperate bid to reverse fate Bellatrix put as much power as she could muster and yelled "Crucio," The missed, and hit the wall.

Bellatrix's anger overwhelmed her, an emotion she was unfamiliar with, Hopelessness. She moved the wand forward and it snapped right down the middle. She let out an agonizing scream. Their eyes entered her vision, the eyes of Frank and Alice Longbottom, She watched their eyes turn insane, the terror vanishing and a crazed look entering them and for that moment, Bellatrix felt crazed like them, she felt truly distraught over her actions it was if her humanity had roared into life, she felt their pain now, she knew how it felt to look into your killers eyes and be scared. She had killed countless times and taken enjoyments from it and she knew now Molly would take pleasure from her death.

With one almighty thud, a curse so strong it knocked Bellatrix of her feet hit her. She fell to the ground but a ruthless Molly kept sending spells even though Bellatrix was as good as gone. Bellatrix was scared, petrified even, death was something everyone feared, it was then she realised just how much of a coward she was. Bellatrix felt her soul detach from her body, and all she could see was black, the awful nothingness that she was to spend the rest of her life in. Hell.

**I personally preferred the one I wrote for voldemort, but ah well this one was pretty short! Thanks for reading a review would really make my day! :D**


End file.
